Ocho momentos
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: Ocho drabbles, ocho momentos donde Death the Kid comparte la magnificencia de la simetría con el mundo. Finalizados :3
1. Partida de Billar

_Notas del FanFic: Drabbles, algunos algo (muy) cracks xD sin advertencias Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo_

_Notas del fic:  
Hola~ Si est n leyendo esto... puedo estar tranquila xD significa que finalmente entend como (demonios) se suben los fics aqu *o*  
Dedicado a mi segundo amor plat nico: Death the Kid (ya tendr s tu parte en "Pedacitos de oscuridad" Kid-kun~ x3)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Liz se quito el sombrero para utilizarlo como un improvisado abanico, lo agito un par de veces... no porque sintiese calor, sino más bien, por lo cansada y aburrida que se encontraba.

La rubia paseo la mirada por la estancia que comprendía ese viejo bar, deteniéndose en la figura de su hermana pequeña a lo lejos.

Notando la curiosidad de Patty a ver como giraban los discos de vinilo dentro de la rocola.

La mayor no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba repitiéndose esa misma sonata de jazz, gracias a que apenas esta terminaba, Patty presionaba el "RET" del repeat riendo divertida al ver al disco girar nuevamente.

Y suspiro...

Deslizo nuevamente sus orbes azules por el lugar hasta detenerse en la esbelta figura del chico a su lado.

Él estaba nervioso.

-- Kid... -- llamo Liz con un deje de insistencia en la voz.

-- No, no... ¡No puedo! -- la ignoro el joven shinigami mientras golpeteaba insistentemente la mesa de billar, perdiendo de forma definitiva la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-- Kid... se supone que íbamos a jugar un rato, no a quedarnos más de una hora y eso que aun no has comenzado -- le recordó la pistola.

-- Es que este juego es muy cruel -- se lamento el técnico mientras su rostro se manchaba de tristeza.

-- ¿Cruel?... -- cuestiono sorprendida -- ...yo supuse que te iba a gustar el billar por todo ese asunto de la simetría y el orden -- agrego confusa.

-- ¿¡Es que no ves lo que me estas pidiendo!? -- se altero el moreno llevándose las manos a sus negros y cincuenta por ciento rayados cabellos.

Liz izo un gesto y negó con la cabeza.

-- ¡Mira!... -- apunto acusadoramente al centro de la mesa con una mueca de completo desagrado desfigurando su pálido rostro -- ...¡Cuando abriste mesa para mostrarme como se jugaba, desordenaste el perfecto grupos de bolas que se encontraban en le centro! ¡Además de que muchas de ellas entraron en las buchacas sin un orden numérico! ¡¡Si hubiera sabido que este grotesco juego consistía en destruir tan magnifica simetría de una forma tan descarada no hubiera venido!! -- espeto furioso.

El chico se dejo caer al suelo con un aura depresiva tan pesada a su alrededor... lamentándose de no poder impedir tal acto vil y cruel.

-- Soy tan despreciable

El bar quedo en silencio, hasta que la cantarina risa de Patty lo rompió acompañada por esa repetida canción de jazz.

-- Kid... -- Liz se agacho a la altura del joven shinigami, poso una mano sobre el hombro del chico y su voz adopto un toque dulce y comprensivo -- ...el juego consiste en restablecer ese orden... -- lo tomo por uno de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo cubierto por una alfombra de rojo terciopelo -- ...y tú eres el único que sabe como hacerlo, eres el indicado para ello -- infundió ánimos con sus palabras, sonriéndole de esa manera tan especial que utilizaba cada vez en que él tenia una de sus crisis.

Death the Kid se incorporo y poso con dureza sus dorados orbes en la repugnante mesa de billar.

Su mirada se ilumino al apreciar en medio de todo ese desastre a la oscura, esférica, monocromática, proporcionada y magníficamente simétrica bola numero ocho... clamando por un salvador.

Recuperando completamente la compostura, Kid sonrió determinado, tomo el taco y adopto la postura de tiro.

-- ¡Tengo que rescatarla! -- proclamo decidido a cumplir su objetivo.

Liz suspiro entre aliviada y confundida

¿De que demonios habla? ¿A quien quiere rescatar?

-- ¡Kya~! ¡Otra vez!

A lo lejos y ajena a toda esa situación...

Patty presiono nuevamente el RET

-- ¡Me gusta el rock~! -- canturreo.

XxX owari XxX

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Gracias por leer xD "Por cada review que dejas, una jirafa es rescatada de las garras de Patty"_


	2. Shinigami

_Notas del C p.: Hola~ aqu el segundo... podr a decirse que esta ambientado en los comienzos de Shibusen Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Meticulosos, precisos y observadores.

Unos ojos tan agudos y detallistas.

Rozando lo enfermizo a la vista de aquellos quienes no podían entender su naturaleza.

Llevaba más de una hora sin apartar la mirada de ese cuadro, el que se encontraba en la entrada al vestíbulo de la Mansión Shikeidai, ubicado estratégicamente en el centro de la pared y con un par de hileras de velas marcando la dirección al centro del mismo, brindando un perfecto efecto de perspectiva.

Totalmente equilibrado, armónico y hermoso.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió con placer, extendió los brazos quedando horizontales a los lados de su delgado cuerpo, tratando de fundirse con tan gloriosos momento.

Con tan glorioso equilibrio...

Con tan gloriosa simetría...

Pero...

Su sonrisa se borro y una mueca de tristeza mancho su rostro.

-- No puedo -- susurro desanimado dejando caer sus brazos a los lados.

Por mas que lo intentase con todo su corazón, Death the Kid no podía fundirse con nada que fuera simétrico.

¿Y la culpa? evidentemente la tenían esas tres grotescas líneas blancas en su inmaculado cabello negro.

-- ¿Por que? -- le pregunto cohibido a la nada, sintiéndose tan pequeño y miserable.

-- Por que eres un shinigami~ -- respondió una voz cantarina tras el y una gran mano blanca se poso sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole en poco el cabello, el menor deslizo sus orbes dorados hacia arriba, encontrándose con la recientemente rediseñada mascara de su padre.

Podía sentir la calida sonrisa que este le brindaba a pesar de no poder verla.

Un agradable silencio reino en ese momento...

-- Kid... -- lo llamo Shinigami-sama -- ...desde hoy me quedare en el Shibusen, mantén la casa ordenada ¿si?

El mas joven sonrió.

-- Siempre lo intento -- susurro con un ligero toque de nostalgia en la voz, la idea de que su padre viviría de ahora en mas en el Shibusen y que, por algún motivo que él desconocía, ya no podría salir de allí... no le agradaba...

-- Me alegro... -- respondió el mayor colocando la otra gran mano en el hombro de su hijo, brindándole unos leves golpecitos llenos de confor -- ...creses y te desarrollas rápido, serás un gran shinigami, estoy seguro.

-- No lo creo... -- dijo Kid llevándose una mano al asimétrico cabello -- ...ni siquiera soy simétrico ¿como podría mantener todo equilibrado si yo mismo no lo soy?.

Silencio...

-- Es por que eres un shinigami~ -- volvió a decir el Dios de la Muerte con su cantarina voz -- ...así es tu naturaleza, buscar orden en todo es una necesidad para nosotros... además... no te sientas afligido, las líneas de tu cabello son muy lindas~.

-- Padre, sabes que no me gusta que digas eso -- protesto el moreno con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

El mayor no pudo evitar reír divertido, en realidad le gustaban esas líneas, mucho más de lo que su hijo imaginaba.

-- ¡Vamos!... -- tomo la mano de Kid y lo guió hacia la salida de la mansión -- ...es hora de que conozcas el Shibusen, se que te gustara.

Entre intercambios de opiniones, ambos salieron de Shikeidai, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

La vibración que provoco este hecho, causo que el cuadro del vestíbulo se inclinara ligeramente a la izquierda.

-- ¡¡Siento que algo no esta bien!! -- fue el grito de Death the Kid en la distancia.

XxX owari XxX

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Notas finales: xD este creo que es el menos crack de todos Gracias por leer :D "Por cada review que dejas, Chrona escribir uno de sus poemas"


	3. Cerdito

Hola~~  
bueno, como tengo hasta el septimo drabble, los subire todos ahora xD  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D  
los respondere tan pronto sepa como hacerlo (vamos... soy nueva aqui ._.U)  
Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-- ¿Estas seguro de esto Kid? -- cuestiono Liz viendo con curiosidad al joven shinigami a su lado, el cual asintió con el rostro serio y silencioso.

-- Pero... -- titubeó la rubia -- ...no lo se, no me parece buena idea... me preocupa -- junto sus manos en gesto nervioso.

-- Será bueno para Patty... -- inicio el moreno -- ... aprenderá a ser mas responsable ¿En verdad Patty te preocupa tanto? -- pregunto curioso, volteando el rostro y clavando sus orbes dorados contra los azules.

-- ¡Claro! -- afirmo -- ...pero lo que mas me preocupa no es ella sino el animal que elija como mascota -- entrecerró los ojos mientras señalaba con el índice derecho a la Thompson menor estampada contra la vitrina de una humilde tienda de mascotas al otro lado de la calle.

A una muy... muy emocionada Patty haciendo caritas raras y dando grititos que perturbaban a los pobre animales que se encogían asustados en sus angostas jaulas.

-- Kya~ ja ja~ tu, tu , tu o tu~ -- canturreaba contenta señalándolos con un dedito curioso.

Hasta que...

-- ¡Kya~! ¡Este! ¡Este! ¡Es~te! -- grito encantada mientras, literalmente, incrustaba el dedo contra el cristal.

La pareja se acercó con evidente curiosidad por saber como seria la futura victima/mascota de la pistola menor.

¡Oink!

Liz parpadeo varias veces...

¡¡Oink!!

Kid enarco una ceja completamente escéptico...

¡¡¡Oink!!!

-- ¡Kya~ nos quiere~! -- menciono Patty, ignorando la profunda mirada de odio que les brindaba ese...

-- Patty, los cerdos son animales sucios... -- dijo Liz cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho -- ...solo mira todos los nombres que tienen: cerdo, puerco, marrano, cochino... -- fue citando con los dedos.

-- Pero... si no puedo tener una jirafa, al menos ¿podría quedarme con este cerdito hermanita? -- la siempre radiante sonrisa de la menor fue perdiendo brillo y su cara se manchaba de pena.

-- Pero... -- titubeó -- ... pero ¡Ash! ¡Kid ayúdame por favor! -- pidió Liz.

Pero...

-- ¿Kid?

El aludido observaba fijamente al cerdito como si estuviera sumergido en un profundo trance, tan, pero tan fijamente... esas orejitas pequeñas cayendo a los lados, la forma esférica de su cabeza rosa, lo circular de su nariz, los pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo a los lados de la boca y los ojos, clavados con odio contra los suyos, justo en el centro de esa cabeza.

Encarándolo con fuerza... como si estuviera burlándose de el... debía admitir, que era un cerdito valiente.

-- No.. -- susurro el joven shinigami cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-- ¿Kid?

-- ...

-- ¿Kid?

-- ¡¡¡Siempre había dicho que yo era un cerdo despreciable pero, incluso un cerdo es mas simétrico que yo!!! -- se lamento el pobre moreno haciéndose una pelotita diminuta en el suelo, golpeteándolo insistentemente con un puño, bastante deprimido -- ¡¡que horrible, quiero morir!!

Liz entrecerró nuevamente los ojos...

-- Patty, ¿No prefieres un gato?

-- ¡Kya~ una jirafa! ¡Jirafa!

¡¡¡¡Oink!!!!

XxX owari XxX

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Notas finales:

Que cerdito valiente xDU  
Gracias por leer :D

"Por cada review que dejas, Stein no te diseccionara"


	4. Justo ahi

Y yo siempre en contra de las parejas cannon xD... insinuacion de KidMaka O.o?  
Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

--¿Qu-e pa-sa...?-- la voz de Maka Albarn sonó nerviosa y entrecortada, un fuerte sonrojo se poso en sus blancas mejillas mientras retrocedía un par de pasos de forma un tanto errática, apartándose a una distancia prudente de su amigo...

Esos orbes dorados clavados en su persona de forma tan seria y filosa la ponían muy nerviosa e incomoda...

Kid, con su típico aire de elegancia y serena seriedad permanecía silencioso e impasible, sin apartar la mirada de "ahí".

--"¿En que demonios estará pensando?"-- se pregunto mentalmente la técnico de guadaña, denotando clara desconfianza en sus gestos faciales.

El joven shinigami, por su parte, simplemente no podía dejar de mirar "ahí"... se reprendió mil y un veces por no darse cuenta antes de "aquello"... frunció el seño con sutileza y sonrió tenuemente, el sabia exactamente que debía hacer algo "ahí".

--¡¡Aahh!! ¡¿Pero que pretendes Kid?!-- se aterro Maka al ver como el pelinegro extendía las manos hacia "ahí" sin ninguna vacilación, la rubia estaba mas roja que los ojos de Soul he instintivamente se llevo las manos "ahí" para cubrirse y protegerse de esos, recientemente descubiertos, pervertidos dedos.

Cerro los jades fuertemente esperando el tacto de esas manos sobre sus pechos, como ella imaginaba, para después defenderse con un ¡Maka Chop! (la pregunta del millon es ¿Por que no se defendia antes?) pero lo único que sintió fue un roce ligero sobre su cuello, fue abriendo los ojos con cuidado para finalmente parpadear varias veces confundida.

--¿Que haces?-- cuestiono al ver como Kid estaba intentando desanudar la corbata rallada en blanco y verde que ella siempre llevaba.

El moreno la ignoro, concentrado en su labor hasta que finalmente lo logro, se aparto un poco de la chica y con cierto encanto, alo la corbata, arrebatándosela de "ahí".

Maka, aun bastante sonrojada observaba a Kid con curiosidad.

--La corbata destruía la perfecta simetría de tu ropa Maka-- explico con sobrenatural normalidad, sonriendo complacido y feliz por haber notado "aquello" y haberlo solucionado.

XxX owari XxX

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Notas finales:  
Gracias por leer :D

"Por cada review que dejas, te salvas de recibir un ¡Maka Chop!"


	5. Muerte

Adoro el KidChrona (y creo que por la misma razon que al SasuHina, pareja crack que es muy linda xD)  
Insignificante spoiler del Cáp. 31 del anime si no me equivoco ._.U  
Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chrona tembló, cual hoja seca colgando de una rama a merced del viento.

Era consiente de lo deprimente que era su vida.

Sin saber "como lidiar con esto" o queriendo "no haber nacido"

Perdón...

Pero ahora las cosas eran mejores... tanto que sentía que no las merecía y seguía sin poder comprender el porque eran así...

Era una fiesta, Maka reía y Chrona deseaba poder compartir algo de esa dicha con ella.

Con todos...

Pero no era lógico que sintiese luz en su vida... si era una criatura merecedora de respirar, de vivir, eso era algo que no podía comprender, ni de su persona o de los demás.

Sentía a la muerte a sus espaldas, jugando con su mente y su cuerpo, acariciando cada rincón de su piel con sus fríos dedos.

Chrona tembló, la mano de Kid se poso en su hombro y él, amistoso, una sonrisa comprensiva le dedico.

Era extraño, la presencia de shinigami-kun era bastante sutil, pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera... es mas...

Chrona tembló de terror, Death the Kid si que hacia honor a su sobrenatural naturaleza.

Ya que él era la muerte, tanto metafórica como literalmente, asechando impasible, simplemente esperando, pacientemente el momento...

Oportuno...

Cuando sea llamado, querido, solicitado...

Cuando lo necesitase, estaría ahí...

Siempre ahí, como quería... era agradable...

--Perdón, pero no se como lidiar con el contacto humano-- susurro con el cabello rosa cubriendo un poco su rostro y con un deje tímido en la voz.

Kid, por su parte, entrecerró los ojos y poso la dorada mirada contra la azul.

--Yo tampoco-- susurro tranquilo.

...Silencio...

Chrona tembló, un mareo nublo sus sentidos, haciendo que su cuerpo tambaleara errático de un lado al otro.

--¡Ah!~

--¡¡Eres imbecil Chrona!!-- fue el grito de Ragnarok al salir del cuerpo de su técnico al sentir como este flaqueaba --¡¡me comí toda tu comida pero no es tanto como para que te desmayaras!! ¡¡Inútil!!

A Chrona le gustaba que la muerte estuviera cerca suyo, pero no le gustaba que le diera ese tipo de sustos.

XxX owari XxX

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nota: estaba enferma y en mi lecho de agonía escribí esto xD no es muy gracioso pero me gusta xD  
aclaro una cosita: yo solo leo el manga de Soul Eater y me cheque uno que otro Cáp.. del anime, en el manga esta claro que Chrona es una chica, pero la describí de una forma completamente neutral para el gusto de cada uno ya que, en el anime no queda muy claro, al menos en la versión que he visto, así que... esto es a libre elección, pueden considerarlo como quieran xD

gracias por leer :D

"Por cada review que dejas, enterramos a Excalibur unos tres o seis metros bajo tierra xD"


	6. Electrocardiograma

nota: ¡Hola! aquí esta el sexto xD  
Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pi... pi... pi...

Un agudo dolor aquejaba a su pobre cabeza y a su corazón.

Pi... pi... pi...

Ese insistente pitido le llenaba de desesperación.

Pi, pi, pi... pi.. pi

¡Era una tortura!, solo una mente enferma y diabólica podría ingeniar semejante maestría en el arte de doblegar almas tan emocionalmente frágiles como la suya.

Pi, pi, pi, pi... pi... pi, pi, pi, piiiii....

--¡Ah!-- clamo Kid tomándose fuertemente los cincuenta porciento rayados cabellos con dolor --¡¿Por que esa línea y pitido son tan erráticos?!-- demando saber el joven shinigami apuntando al monitor del electrocardiograma como si se tratase del mas demoníaco de los instrumentos (Eibon no era nadie comparado con el inventor de esa cosa).

Pi, piii, pi, piiii... piiiii... pi, pi, pi, piiii...

--Perdón, creo que se ha descompuesto -- respondió la enfermera Nygus golpeando al aparato de forma insistente.

Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipi-... piiiii...

--Vaya.. -- suspiro la vendada mujer.

--Mi corazón no puede latir de forma tan asimétrica... -- se defendió el moreno viendo con nerviosismo la fina columna de humo gris que desprenda la destartalada maquina mientras arrugaba su camisa con una mano sobre el sitio correspondiente a su corazón.

...Silencio...

--¿Verdad?--

Pi... pi... Piii...

Esa línea verde llena de picos y depresiones se convirtió en una recta, horizontal, plana y simétrica raya.

Piiii...

XxX owari XxX

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

notas: gracias por leer xD  
"Por cada review que dejas, mantienes la simetría del universo bajo control"


	7. Mala suerte

y el septimo~~  
Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se quedo tan quieto como una fina estatua.

Sus orbes dorados contemplaban la escena que presenciaba sin omitir ni el más mínimo (y doloroso) detalle.

La sonrisa tonta que Black Star le regalaba mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca y los restos del que, alguna vez, fue un simétrico espejo... desparramados por el suelo del cuarto de baño.

--¿Pero que fue ese ruido?-- reclamo Liz al llegar a la escena del crimen --¿¡Que le paso a mi espejo!?-- dio un chillido arrojándose al suelo con unos lagrimones, tomando el cadáver del espejo entre sus manos.

-- Vamos, es solo un espejo... ponerse mal por algo como esto no es cool -- dijo el chico guadaña apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta acompañado por sus compañera y la del ninja.

-- ¿Que no debemos ponernos mal? -- dijo el joven shinigami agudizando la mirada -- ¿Sabes lo que significa romper un espejo?

Los ojos rojos de Soul se entrecerraron con fastidio... claro que lo sabia, si no lo supiera... no podría llamarse a si mismo cool con todas las letras.

-- ¡Yo se! -- intervino el de cabellos azules sonriendo lleno de orgullo mal disimulado -- para ustedes simples mortales son siete años de mala suerte pero como yo soy el big gran ore-sama dios... ¡¡¡Son siete siglos de buena suerte para mi!!! ¡¡Yahoo!!

...Silencio...

-- Black Star... no creo que... -- inicio tímidamente Tsubaki.

-- ¡¡Ahahaha!!

-- ...

-- Bueno, no importa -- suspiro Maka entrecerrando sus jades y colocando los brazos en jarra -- regresemos al sofá de la sala que la película esta por comenzar.

A lo lejos, los gritos alegres de Patty lo evidenciaban.

La mayoría asintieron y siguieron a la rubia ceniza.

Pero...

Cierta persona se quedo en ese lugar...

Contemplando sus siete reflejos en esos siete asimétricos fragmentos de espejo.

El shinigami frunció el seño.

-- Tienen que ser ocho.

Reclamo tomando un trozo de vidrio, partiéndolo justo por la mitad y sonrió complacido.

"Algunos dicen, romper un espejo es lo mismo que romper un alma y el castigo son años de mala suerte, los cuales se cuentan según la cantidad de fragmentos en que se dividió el espejo, comúnmente siete".

-- Si va a tener mala suerte, al menos esta debe se simétrica.

xxx Owari xxx

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Notas: Gracias por leer :D  
el siguiente es el último~

"Por cada review que dejas, todo el staff de Soul Eater bailará el Caramell Dance xD"


	8. SIMETRIA

Notas: Hola~  
w ¡¡¡aquí el ultimo!!! 3 me siento idealizada, este es el décimo quinto fic que concluyo y el primero que me animo a publicar aquí (al fin entiendo como funciona este sitio xD) y bueno... nos leemos abajo B)  
Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo (¿han leído el Cáp. 63 del manga? yo quiero tener para mi un Kid así *¬*)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Simetría, disposición de las distintas partes de un todo de forma ordenada y con mutua correspondencia, que genera una forma proporcionada y equilibrada. El principio de la simetría es de gran importancia en biología, mineralogía, física y geometría"._

¿Hermoso concepto verdad?

Esa señorita es la reina de la belleza y la elegancia en su total resplandor, una dama de alta alcurnia con un encanto sin igual y una presencia que haría a los simples mortales caer a su merced... claro, esa señorita es pura delicadeza e incomprensión y nadie.. ¡Nadie! puede tratarla como se merece, el respeto y devoción del cual es enteramente merecedora gracias a sus exquisitos ideales por el bien común de todos.

Simplemente... ¡perfecta!

-- Kichiri kachiri

Me sorprende enormemente la poca importancia que todas las personas a mi alrededor manifiestan cuando se trata de ella ¡es inaudito! la sola idea de que fuese atacada hace que mi corazón se acelere y altere y al apreciar cualquier daño, por mas mínimo que sea, contra su persona... no puedo evitar sentirme miserable por no poder hacer nada por impedirlo... por no poder hacer que los demás la vieran de igual manera que yo.

Con mis mismos ojos...

Con mi misma mente...

Con mis mismos deseos...

Y con mis mismos conceptos...

¡Es que ella es perfecta!

-- Kichiri kachiri

Incluida la palabra con la cual es mencionada, es perfecta... son ocho letras...

**"S"** de "Sistemática"

**"I"** de "Importante"

**"M"** de "Meticulosa"

**"E"** de "Elemental"

**"T"** de "Técnica"

**"R"** de "Racional"

**"I"** de "Imprescindible"

**"A"** de "Armónica"

Un concepto perfecto, puro y justo.

¡Soy tan miserable!

La venero noche y día, la defiendo con capa y espada y trato... trato con todo mi corazón trasmitir el mensaje que ella, en su dolor y sufrimiento no puede manifestar.

El ideal de la perfección, el equilibrio y el orden.

-- Es que ella no es perfecta Kid

La voz de Liz capta mi atención, volteo a mirarla y ella solo se queda de pie en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación.

-- Llama antes de entrar -- la reprendo mientras cierro los ojos y me cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho, me siento ofendido -- y ¿como puedes soltar semejante blasfemia?

Ella por su parte se acerca a mí, mira con sus ojos azules los escritos que tenía ordenadamente distribuidos en mi escritorio y sin mi consentimiento, coge un trozo de papel y una pluma.

-- Mira, hace rato me di cuenta de algo muy curioso -- comento mientras escribía con letras mayúsculas esa hermosa palabra.

SIMETRIA

-- ¿Que? -- cuestione sin interpretar claramente su punto, ella me sonrió algo nerviosa.

-- Mira que ni la simetría es simétrica.

-- ¿¡Como!? -- me indigne enormemente -- ¿¡Como no va ser simétrica si tiene ocho letras!?

-- ¡Si! -- afirmó -- ¡Mira! ¡Tiene letras que no son simétricas! ¡Mira la "S", la "E" y la "R"!

...Silencio...

No sabría explicar claramente lo que ocurrió después... recuerdo que mis ojos se humedecieron, mi corazón dio un vuelco y el sabor a oxido de la sangre se acumulo copiosamente en mi boca.

-- ¡No!

Fue un grito y luego la dulce inconciencia.

xxxOWARIxxx

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_¿Que mejor remate que desmetrisar a la pobre simetría?  
Pobre Kid, ni la simetría es completamente simétrica xD  
Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí pues... muchas gracias por leer estos 8 drabbles  
Agradecimientos especiales a **Kotorii-chan, aliychan, Vampire Girl Yumi, Suigin Walker, Lena-kun y Chrona-chan** (sus reviews han sido como drogas energéticas xD) también a quienes agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y a favoritos ^w^ ¡¡muchísimas gracias!!  
y eso... estoy libre a ideas y proyectos nuevos, si quieren algo solo avísenme (pero aviso que NO soy fan de las parejas canon, me gustan las rarezas xD)_

_y eso... espero haber hecho que pasaran un buen rato xD_

_si no tienen nada que hacer, pásense por mi galería en DeviantART capaz encuentren algo que les agrade (el enlace se encuentra en mi perfil)_

_cuídense y recuerden..._

_"Por cada review que dejas, Kid te dará un simétrico beso en cada mejilla 3"_


End file.
